


blood sacrifice

by planetundersiege



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, F/M, Me writing for a fandom that’s not a cartoon? It’s more likely than you think, Oneshot, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Satanism, Whipping, Wordcount: 100-500, flagellation, kinda unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Thirty lashes, that is my punishment.”





	blood sacrifice

“Oh sweet Satan, forgive us. We have failed you, and need to pay with blood, to show you that we’re devoted to you, our dark lord.”

 

Faustus preached as he stood in his bedchamber, with a bare torso, filled with countless of marks, scars healed, healing, and completely fresh, still red after the painful hits that caused them. It wasn’t long ago they were newly created sound, red exposed meat dripping with blood.

 

Zelda was no different, she wore the marks with grace, it showed just how devoted she was to Satan, she needed to show that she would choose him over the False God no matter what. And causing herself physical pain was the perfect way to beg their merciful lord for forgiveness. Blood and pain was what he wanted, and Zelda would gladly give him that, and so would Faustus.

 

She held the leather whip in a tight grip, spotting some dried blood on the black leather, arousal hitting her as she knew that more blood would be spilled, in just an instant.

 

“Thirty lashes, that is my punishment. Give them to me.”

 

Faustus words were serious, and Zelda saw the growing bulge in the pants of the high priest.

 

The witch held the whip high, swung, and hit. A loud sound escaped as the leather hit the skin, the forceful impact drawing blood, blood that ran down in a tiny stream over his back. The man screamed at the pain, and Zelda didn’t stop to let him breathe, but hit him again, and again.

 

They had to experience the pain to be forgiven.

 

Once Faustus had gotten his lashes, he would give Zelda hers, and the witch looked forward to the painful, intoxicating encounter. A passion filled with the truest form of pleasure, pain, and worship for the dark lord.

 

She hoped he would be pleased with their blood sacrifice.

 

She was, atleast.


End file.
